Roxas
by cathmaster
Summary: This was the end. I knew it. He was going to pull the damn trigger and let my brains fall out of my head and leave my body lying helplessly on the ground, white chalk tracing it. AU. AkuRoku.
1. Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**Chapter One: **Kidnapped.

**Roxas**

**Roxas' POV**

Bored. Nothing to do. All my friends are busy. That's not rare, considering I only have three. Everyone says I should work on my social skills, talk more. It's just the way I am. I don't see anything wrong with it.

I sigh, leaning back into my pillows. I have millions of them, in different varieties. Plush, body, you name it, I got it.

My stomach growls, and I'm tempted to get something from the kitchen-of-doom, but the snacks here are way nasty. My mom's an organic freak. Everything is whole grain, low-fat, no sugar. She won't even let me have coffee anymore, saying it will stunt my growth. Newsflash, I'm pretty sure I'm done with that. And I like being tiny.

I decide to go to the conveinence store, but I would have to cut through the college campus nearby, so it would take about twenty minutes, unless I ride my bike. That would take me ten minutes. I don't want to ride my bike, even though I'm pretty hungry.

I stand up, slipping on my black and white checkered Vans and throwing on my bright red hoodie, leaving it unzippered so my black v-neck shirt is exposed. My white skinny jeans and rainbow studded belt clash everything together.

As I stroll into the parking lot of the 7-11, which is surrounded by a Chipotle, Starbucks, Bank of America, and a book store on the other side of the road, I shove my hands in my pockets, feeling a chill in the air. The hollow _ding_ sounds as I open the door and step onto the cracked linoleum.

I walk over to the refridgerators and grab a grape soda. My eyes scan a pile of moon pies and my mouth waters. I walk over to the precious, chocolatey morsels and think. I hold up two items in my hand.

"Hmm. Which one of you should I eat?" I raise the peanut butter Tasty Cake.

"Now, you're really good. But what about you, moon pie?" God, what the hell am I doing? Talking to food. Lock him up in the loony bin. He hearin' voices.

I turned around as the door slammed against the wall.

Everything moved by so fast.

Someone was up at the register holding a gun to the cashier's head. There was shouts for everyone to get the fuck down or you'll get shot,which was kind of retarded since it was just me and cash register dude, and I panicked. Fight or flight kicked in. I literally picked flight.

I dashed for the exit.

My hand was almost on the handle to the back entrance when a gun was placed to my temple and my head was placed between a muscular arm, leaving me in a headlock.

"Take one more fucking step, kid. I dare you."

I couldn't tell who just said what in my ear, but it was vicious. I was starting to sweat real bad and I was shaking. My breathing was erratic and my heart was pounding. The room spun.

This was the end. I knew it. He was going to pull the damn trigger and let my brains fall out of my head and leave my body lying helplessly on the ground, white chalk tracing it.

He-sounded like a he- turned around to say something to his partner in crime. "Should we take the kid?"

"Fuck yeah. We could use him as ransom."

My eyes grew big and I tried to struggle but he pressed the weapon against my temple harder.

"Dude, don't fucking kill him. We're taking him."

Something else was said- more like shouted- and two gunshots blew. I screamed, but a gloved hand kept me quiet.

"I got all the money. Let's go." The guy- at least it sounded like a guy- told whoever was holding me hostage. He tried to get me to walk but I wouldn't move.

"Look, you better start walking or you won't live to see tomorrow."

Tears welled up in my eyes. I had to obey his orders. I didn't want to die over something stupid as being defiant. Chances are I would make it back safely.

As I saw the cashier's bloody body slumped over on the counter, red liquid streaming from one of his ears and his chest, I knew one of my chances were I might not make it back alive. Maybe end up in some dumpster with my body cut up into tiny pieces in a garbage bag. Or just buried into the ground for my body to rot, maggots eating my skin and worms in my eye sockets. If I were to end up in the dumpster, I would be cremated in the incinerator thing. But If I were buried in the ground I'd be eaten by bugs and insects. I think being cremated would be better.

The door closed with the ring and I looked through the windows and said goodbye to the corpse in the store. Hopefully, he wouldn't be there long. The cops will come and take him away, back to his family, and they'll catch these damn bastards who killed him and took me away.

My stomach sinks as I imagine what his family will think, if he has a wife and kids. There will be a lot of crying.

I wonder what everyone else would feel if I were to die. Mom, Dad, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Sora, Cloud. How much crying will they do? Will their stomachs sink? It's hard to imagine for them not to.

I'm shoved into what is the trunk of a white Lamborghini Murcielago LP640. It's not that roomy, I can tell you that much. The engine roars, the super car coming to life. I don't even know how the thugs got a hold of something so powerful like this. Stole it probably.

It is completly dark and the car is vibrating. I know pounding on the trunk will do nothing. I have nothing to escape with.

I drink some of my soda. I'm glad I didn't drop it on the way out. Even though I'll probably piss myself I'm so scared.


	2. Coincidence

**Roxas**

**Chapter Two: Coincidence**

**...**

**Axel's POV**

"Dude. Pass me a baggy," I say, taking a sip from my flask.

"In a minute," Demyx holds the straw up to his nose and gives a loud snort. When he's done, he sighs, leaning back into the blotchy green couch and passing me the straw and baggy.

"Gross, man. I don't want to use your straw."

"Just flip it over and use the other end. And when your done get ready for the concert." He stands up off the grotesque-colored, lousy piece of furniture, walking up the steps and probably to his bedroom to get ready or whatever.

"'Kay, brah." I call after him. I lay the cocaine in a straight line on the coffee table, place my straw. I snort, moving down the line, feeling a sigh of relief coming out of my mouth when I finish. My nose is irritated, so I rub it. I drink some more from the flask. I realize Demyx left his down here. He usually keeps rum or beer in his. I pour some of his into my whiskey. I shake the flask, creating a nice concoction of-I take a sip- whiskey and rum. I walk up the wooden steps, some of them creaking, stepping out into the bright hallway, walk up some more steps, onto the third floor, and go to my room.

When you open my room, you can always hear some loud, head-banging music, and see the vast array of posters hanging on the ceiling. The walls are completly covered with pictures of me and my friends. Every single one we've taken is up there. There's usually rolls of crack or weed and cigarrettes scattered on my graffitied desk, among with bottles of whiskey, vodka, rum, cans of beer and flasks of tequila. My bed is covered in black- black pillows, covers, sheets, even a black mattress. Don't ask me how we got it that way. Please. That was not a good day for me.

I roll a joint, pressing it between my lips and lighting. I huff out smoke. My stomach growls. Smoking weed always makes me hungry.

I know for a fact that our refridgerator is completely barren of what we call food- which usually consists of more alcohol, bottles of ketchup, and cold wings and pizza- so I yell to my roomate, "Demyx. I'm going out to eat." And when I say "going out to eat", I mean going to the gas station to get an endless amount of snacks and lighters.

I walk downstairs to get my jacket and walk out of the door, shoving my keys and my money into my deep pockets of my black skinny jeans. I walk off the sidewalk, onto the main street, and to the gas station. Overall, it takes about five minutes. The gas station is only about four blocks away from where we live, and traffic is always horendous in College Park, on Route One in particular.

When I arrive at the Shell station I nearly get hit by a car pulling out into the parking lot. I give the middle finger.

I walk into the store or whatever it's called- I know there's a certain name for it, but I'm not sure- my chains on my jeans bouncing up and down. I'm in an aisle picking out gummy bears and Twinkies when I hear a door slam.

Two guys enter the store with guns pointed down and ski mask over their heads. I make a run for the entrance, barely hitting the ground when I trip. A bullet barely misses my shoulder and I'm put in a headlock. I can't breathe.

I'm squirming, my hands trying to pull the man's arms off but it's no use. The gun is tilting my chin upwards and I break out into a sweat, my eye's bulging. I would scream, but I'm out of breath.

"How old are you? Eighteen?" I nod, my head bobbing up and down furiously in an attempt to escape. Cooperating with him has to get me somewhere. I need out of this situation, and now. I don't want to be late for the "Black Veil Brides" concert. If I am, Demyx will be pissed. I know how much he hates going places alone.

"Saix. Get the money. Let's go," the man adjusts his other arm and shoots the cashier's brains out. I scream, but the gun is now placed against my temple and I gulp, tears filling my eyes.

Lord in Heaven, please help me out. Please. I'm begging you.

The man who is holding me hostage tries to walk, but I can't. I'm frozen stiff out of fear.

"Move now or you won't live for long," he whispers visciously in my ear. I start walking, more like shaking, out of the door. As blood pools to my feet I walk faster, my stomach churning and doing cartwheels, my heart in my throat, pounding hard, wanting a way out.

I am thrown into some trunk of a white car. I have to admit, the car looks pretty sexy. When I am thrown in, I land on something. I can't tell what it is.

"Hello."

**A/N: **And you thought Axel was the kidnapper, right? :D


	3. Annoying

**Roxas**

**Chapter Three: Annoying.**

**...**

**Roxas' POV**

It had been about five minutes when the car came to a stop. I could hear the mother fuckers who locked me in here get out of the car and slam the doors, their guns ready.

I screamed and kicked the top of the trunk, but it was no use. I knew they were probably going to rob someplace else, considering we had only made about one or two turns and it hasn't been that long. So their hideout couldn't be here.

I knew if they went in there, in a public place, someone would die.

I wait a minute, praying for no gunshot. If there was a gunshot I would definetly need a way out. I couldn't be with serial killers. I kick the trunk, trying to make a dent. There isn't that much room. I'm barely able to use my knees because I have to bend them. I make a nice kick and I could feel the little dent it makes. I smirk, hoping there will be a hole. Maybe I could rip my way out. That would be cool, right? Ripping the metal away and hopping out of the car like a badass hero. It would be like something you see in a movie, or on t.v. Because it's almost impossible to do. I kick five more times and no hole. I give up, breath staggered.

I hear a gunshot and I shut my eyes and pray. Pray that no one was hurt. I hear yelling and I figure that maybe this is a kidnapee, a victim. If they missed the shot and now the person's in a headlock, like I was. That seems to be the criminal's choice of keeping you still, that and pointing a gun at you.

I hear more shouting and another gunshot. A door slams. I know that they might have killed the cashier. If we're at a store. If we're not they must've killed someone because they just left someplace. That someplace I wouldn't know. I'm locked in a trunk. You don't know these type of things when your in dark places. Well I can see a little bit of light through a small opening of the trunk. But I really don't think that counts.

The trunk opens and someone is thrown on top of me. I can't tell who it is. I just know it's a human with the way it groans. Said human turns over, their face inches from mine.

"Hello." I whisper, out of breath, my voice raspy. Raspy from screaming so much.

Whoever it is sets their palms near my sides, trying to get up and groaning some more, then falling on top of me.

"Can you please get off of me?" I say.

Person finds a comfortable position, which ends up being on the side of the trunk farthest from me. The person seems really tall and can sit up so I try it too. I sit on the other side.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Axel. What about you?" His voice is masculine. It's a guy. I hope it's not one of the kidnappers. Why would they throw him in here? Must be another victim.

"My name's Roxas." The car comes alive, and it spins and makes a left turn. "Do you know where we just were?" I ask, hoping to aqquire some information. I probably can, unless he's an idiot. From what I can tell, he looks like one. I mean, what is up with the hair? I can make an outline of it, spiky and everywhere.

"So, Roxy." Oh my God. He is an idiot.

"Like, how long have you been in this trunk?" He asks. I wipe my pants off with my hands. I just need something to do with my hands.

"Five minutes. Where were we?" I ask, trying to see what shade his eyes are. They're a bright green, to green to be natural. You can tell they are, though. You'd have to be really flamboyant to change your eye color. Contacts are different, but if you got surgery and stuff.

"We were at the Shell gas station on Route One just now." Axel asks.

"Oh. I know where that is." I state.

"Are you from here?" He asks. I nod, then I realize that he might not see it, so I put it into words.

"Yea, from Hyattsville. What about you?"

"College Park. So here. You can almost see my house from the gas station."

"Cool," a strong odor reaches my nose, "you smell bad." What? I might as well tell him.

"Probably the weed." Oh, gross. He thinks it's cool he likes to do drugs? Ever heard of a thing called being straight-edged? A lot of people are into that now. Personally, I think that's a bunch of bullshit. But so is doing drugs _all_ of the time. I would say I'm in the middle. I have passed my fair share of dutchies, you could say.

But then my thinking process goes a little bit in reverse. "Do you have any on you?" I ask. Might as well pass the time with some herb.

"You know it, son." He pulls two out of his pockets, lights both, passes one to me. I blow smoke out of my mouth, feeling relief. "Thanks, man."

"No problem, bro." He huffs, slowly drawling it from his mouth. I do the same, imitating him.

"Bro. No one can smoke as well as me." He winks, and I'm thinking what the hell? But I don't show it on my face.

"Dude. You're looking at the kid who fell asleep with one lit."

"Really? That was you?" His mouth hangs open and I smirk.

"Yea. I almost burnt the entire house down."

"No shit, man." He puts his weed out, saves it for later. I do the same.

After that, Axel won't stop talking. Like really. He talks about everything. Like all the concerts he's been to. All of his friends from high school. Why he dropped out from high school.

"Axel. I'm only 16. So I haven't done half the stuff you're talking about."

"When I was 16, I had already been in rehab."

It went on like that for about a good hour before we finally hit a huge bump in the road. I could tell we were not on regular highway terrain.

Five minutes later the car came to a stop and I fell on top of Axel. Well more like Axel's legs.

The light was blinding when the trunk opened and next thing I knew it was dark again.

**A/N: **I feel like this story's going good so far. :D But I had to do a cliffy. I had to. :)


	4. Ouch

**Roxas**

**Chapter Four: Ouch**

**...**

**Axel's POV**

_When I am finally conscious, white hot, searing pain rips through me. It rips through my core, my being. It starts in my abdomen and within a matter of seconds travels to my neck, my arms, my head. It attacks my lower body, too, numbing my legs and feet, gripping them with icy cold fingers that dig into my skin. I open my mouth to scream, but nothing comes out. I can't arch my back in pain. It feels like forever to open my eyes. I think to myself, why am I in pain. What happened, why can't I open my eyes. Where am I right now._

_Where is Roxas._

_As soon as that thought forms in my head, my eyes fly open. I look everywhere, but it takes a while to think. It feels like my head is in a fog, like I'm seeing things in front of me but I can't comprehend what they mean. I know what they are, but I don't have the full picture. I'm confused._

_It takes me a while to notice the blood-drenched sheets._

_When I do notice them, though, I just lie there. Lie in sweat and blood, feel the dull pain that comes from the core- my chest. Then, everything hits. All the panic and fear and confusion and all of the painful emotions that can send someone over the edge._

_I start to hyperventilate and I put trembling hands over my chest and it scares me even more to feel it pounding away, hitting my chest with no remorse like it's about to run right out of my body, run away from itself. If I could do that right now, I would. If I could pick up my legs, which are shaking, I would. I need a way out. I need to get out of my own filth and blood. It's not doing any good for me._

_All of the pain rushes to my head and I scream, my hands now moving from my chest to my head. My back arches but my feet slip on the wet, red surface. I stop screaming but I'm crying now. My hands loosen their grip and I cough, tears rushing out of my sockets. They hit my dry, cracked lips and I can taste the strong saltiness._

_A door creaks open and the floor bounces up and hits me. I don't even feel the pain anymore. I just see the white light._

"Ugh, Roxasss." My tongue slurs at the end of his name as my droopy eyelids slowly open.

"Hmmm?" I can see him, all blurry-like. I can see the way he dishevels his blonde hair with his fingers and the way he stretches his legs.

"Are we still in the trunk?" I ask. I can't tell. My mind isn't able to tell these things right now. I slump down on whatever my back is leaning against and close my eyes.

After a couple minutes, he tells me, "No...I don't know where the fuck we are."

I click my tongue and say, "Roxas, Roxas. That kind of language is _not_ appropriate."

"Shut up, man. This is serious."

"Dude, you're telling me. I just had the nightmare from hell."

"Axel, open your damn eyes."

I do as I am told almost immediatly because Roxas' tone sounds overly serious.

Roxas is on the otherside of the room, tied down to a matress on his stomach, his pants pulled down. I'm tied to a chair, my arms held behind my back. My shirt's off, and I don't see it anywhere.

"Dude, is that a hicky on your chest?" He asks me.

I look down and...yes, yes it is.

"That's gross, man." He says.

"You're telling me. You know your pants are pulled down, right?"

"Shit. My ass hurts like _hell_."

"Dude. Do you have any idea where we are?" I ask.

"No. Whoever it is who brought us here hasn't come back into the room."

"Come back into the room since when?"

"Well, like, I woke up a couple hours ago, and as I was waking up I saw someone leave the room."

"Dude, I can't even see the door." I say.

"You're right next to it. And there's a closet behind you." He tells me.

"There's a window above you."

"Really? What can you see out of it?"

"Just a whole bunch of trees, man," I tilt my head back, "I really want some pot right now."

"Where do you think we are? Like what state."

"We're like in the middle of the forest, Roxas. I'm pretty sure we're far away from home."

"I wonder how long we were knocked out for. It's probably been about a day since when I woke up it looked like it was about noon and when I got kidnapped it was like around three o'clock yesterday."

"I wonder what's happened at home. Demyx probably freaked out since we were suppose to go to a concert together."

"Who's Demyx?" He asks me.

"My roommate."

"Oh. I live with my parents."

"No brothers or sisters?" I ask.

"Nope. I'm an only child."

"I have a younger sister. Her name's Kairi. She's 15."

"Are you in college?"

"Yupp. I live pretty close to the University, actually."

"I noticed. You said you lived near the gas station, right?"

"Yeah. Aww, my head hurts." I squint my eyes, trying to look out the window but the sun is blaring.

Outside of the door, I hear footsteps. I pick my head up and Roxas is giving me a look of terror. My heart pounds inside my chest.

The door creaks open and a man, no, more like a kid, steps inside and says, "Alright, which one of you is coming with me?"


End file.
